i hate you
by GurdianMeganBelikov
Summary: this story is another dimitri left rose for tasha : 10 years after he comes back and is on for a shock he has a daughter called keller but rose seems to have moved on but to who? first fic: i realize this is a bit shit but i wrote it when i was 13 and i am going to be re-uploading the chapters new and improved with more detail and less grammar mistakes
1. I hate you!

I Hate You

"Mummy!" my little girl Keller shouted from outside my door.

"I'm coming sweetheart" i shouted back to her

"MUMMY!" Keller shouted again she was so much like me especially with that attitude of hers

I am Rosemarie Hathway but i like just being called Rose i am 28 and i live at court and guard Queen Vasilisa Dragomir Ozera and Lord Christian Ozera my best friends and family with their son Adam. 10 years ago my life was looking up, i was the one of the most talked about Guardians in my academy and i had a great life ahead of me. I was in love i had great friends but soon everything changed. My true love Dimitri Belikov left me for Tasha Ozera to say i was mad was an understatement i haven't been the same since it happened, i don't trust easily anymore but i got one good thing from Dimitri...i got my baby girl

***Flashback***

_When i was walking to the gym i heard the words that would forever haunt me._

"_Dimika will you be my Guardian?" asked Tasha god i couldn't stand her and i knew she was after Dimitri, she always was _

"_Yes Tasha i will be your Guardian" Dimitri replied monotone _

"_What about the little blood whore rose?" Tasha asked looking over Dimitri's shoulder at me her blue eyes sparkling _

"_I don't care i hate her!" Dimitri snapped _

"_Dimitri?" i asked tears clouding my vision i felt my heart break ,then i yelled "I hate you!" _

_Then he turned around and looked at me and i saw nothing his Guardian mask was in place but i looked into his chocolate brown eyes and saw guilt and pain then i ran i couldn't be near him after what he said. He told me he loved me. And i was going to tell him i was pregnant and it was his even though he was a Dhampir and so was i but he was the only one i had slept with. I ran to Lissa and told her everything i could tell through the bond that she was hurt but she forgave me because i was in so much pain._

***End Flashback* **

After that Lissa and Christian helped me with Keller and promised on their visits to see Christian's Aunt Tasha they would not tell Dimitri about her but i had a problem they were coming here because Lissa was pregnant and could have the baby any day now. Keller looked so much like Dimitri she might only be 10 but she had my bad attitude but cared about everyone like her dad she has my brown/black hair my nose and Dimitri's smile and chocolate brown eyes and both of our fighting skills, i keep running that day he left through my mind, Keller knows who her dad is i have told him nothing but good things about him. The last thing i would want is her hating him; it's her father after all

"Mummy anytime today would be nice" yelled Keller

"Keller i said i am coming" i yelled back i could just see her rolling her eyes

"Well hurry up there's a man down stairs who wants to see you! He seems really desperate to see you mum, even more desperate then Uncle Adrian" Keller laughed walking away

Ohmyfuckinggod Dimitri was in my house talking to our daughter! How could my life get anymore complicated?

**REVIEW xxx **


	2. i cant Believe this is happening

**I can't believe this is happening!**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" i muttered to myself Dimitri was down the stairs talking to my little girl who looked so much like him she has his hair and smile, GAH! I got dressed and i was now wearing a tight black tank top and loose black jeans and black converse for make-up i had smoky eyes lined with thick eyeliner and some nude lipstick and my hair was up in a massy ponytail and with that i opened my door and walked down the stairs i was trying to calm my breathing down and before i had time to think Keller jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly

"Mummy guardian Belikov said he need to talk to you and that i should go over to auntie Lissa's house" Keller said frowning

"That's probably a good idea sweetie" i said kissing her forehead and placing her on the floor, Dimitri was looking at her funny when she walked past, Keller had on green skinny jeans and a long sleeved black top with '_i kill Strigoi' _wrote on it in gold glitter i looked him up and down he was still as gorgeous as ever his hair was tied at the nape of his neck like normal i let out a small laugh as i saw he still had that god damn duster on. I looked up into his eyes and i couldn't seem to pull away

"Mummy!" Keller yelled

I broke away from Dimitri's gaze "Yes hunny?" i asked

"Have you asked auntie Lissa yet?" shit no i hadn't i almost forgot

"Just about to" I smiled at her

_Lissa can Keller come over to your place Dimi-Guardian Belikov wants to talk to me_

_Sure Rose Adam wants to see her anyway._ Lissa's little boy Adam was 2 months younger then Keller though he acts older, he specializes in fire like his dad, he is the spitting image of Christian

After Lissa and i spokethey have a two-way bond Keller left to go across the hall to Lissa's house i didn't really want to be left with the man that broke my heart i turned to say to him i wanted him gone be he asked the question i dreaded to hear

"Roza is Keller mine?" his guardian mask was in place and he knew when i lied so there was no point in saying she wasn't

"Yes Guardian Belikov Keller is your daughter but i don't want you near her because i know you will just leave again and i don't want her to find her dad just for him to leave again and leave he broken" i said and by the end i was crying

"Oh Roza i am truly sorry...i didn't mean anything i said i was under compulsion and if i knew i was leaving you with a baby if i knew i would have stayed i swear" Dimitri looked down "i swear" Dimitri was crying now too.

"Dimitri am sorry but i can't tell Keller and then you leave again i still love you but i just can't you broke my heart " i cried Dimitri walked forward cupping my face in his hands whipping my tears away Then Dimitri done something unexpected he bent down and kissed me it was slow sweet kiss and i couldn't help i kissed him back and i loved every minute of it i twisted my hands in his hair and his hands went round my waist, he pulled away "Roza i love you i swear, i am so sorry for what i done words cannot describe how horrible i feel" Dimitri cried pulling my body close to his

"Dimitri, i don't want you to leave again" I murmured against his chest

"Roza I'm not going anywhere" i looked up into his eyes and i saw the truth in his words i still knew him better than anyone else like he knew me.

"Dimika! Where are you?" Tasha shouted coming into my house what the hell was she doing in my house?

We broke apart and i was sad because i lost the heat of his body next to mine and i put my top back on and left my bed room to go say hello to Tasha _this is not going to be fun _i said to myself walking up to the front room to see the blue eyed bitch in all her glory she had her long hair in a high pony tail she had on a blue belly top and skinny jeans...ewww!

"Rose" She smirked


	3. Tasha

**Tasha!**

"Rose" She smirked

"Bitch" I smiled at her

"Rose i know Keller is Dimitri's child she looks just like him!" Tasha sneered at me

"Tasha she is not Dimitri's daughter she is Adrian's, she just takes after me" i lied to Tasha, Adrian was like an uncle to her and taught her Romanian and Spanish and helped us both learn Russian

"Rose, Rose, Rose i know your lying i can see it in your blood whore eyes she is Dimika's and i will prove it and we will take her and raise her as our own" Tasha said with and evil glint in her bright blue eyes i saw red, i pushed her up against the front door, I thought i might show her what i have learned since she left "Таша попытаться взять Келлер ты умрешь, прежде чем достичь ворот и Димитрис семьи знают о Келлер, и они любят ее и Виктория помогло бы мне убить вас! ** Tasha try and take Keller you will be dead before you reach the gates and Dimitri's family know about Keller and they love her and Victoria would help me kill you! **i said smirking at her "a lot has changed in ten years"

"ahem" someone cleared there throat, and i smelled his after shave before i saw him the chocolate brown eyes that go on forever and his shoulder length brown hair lose framing his face...Dimitri

"Tasha i will not be your Guardian anymore i am sick and tired of you compelling me to do things for you countless times i have tried to come back for my Roza but every time you would compel me not to so all i have to say is..._get the_ _fuck away from my Roza and stay away from my daughter!"_ he said eyes blazing with anger i don't think I've ever seen him so mad

"I will get her Dimika" Tasha smiled before running out.

When Tasha left i couldn't help it i started crying she had threatened to take my baby girl from me and i couldn't stop crying, Dimitri had his arms around me and he was whispering sweet things in Russian

"Там моя Роза все в порядке она не получите Келлер я не смогу позволить ей я обещаю, я обещаю вам**there, there my Roza everything is okay she won't get Keller i won't let her i promise, i promise you **Dimitri had sat on the sofa and had me sat in his lap my head on his chest "я тебя люблю мой Роза я никогда не останавливался **i love you my Roza i never stopped" **

I looked up to Dimitri's face and replied "я тебя люблю слишком товарищ** i love you too comrade" **

And with that he leaned down and kissed me, it wasn't a kiss the led to anything it was a soft sweet kiss i heard the door open then Keller walked in to the living room "Мама он мой папа? **Mama is he my dad?**

i look at Dimitri asking for permission to tell her he nodded and i turned back round and told Keller"Да Келлер он ваш папа **yes Keller he is your dad"**

after i said that Keller ran over to us and jumped onto my lap and started asking Dimitri Questions about why he left and how many Strigoi he had killed, we stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

"Rose!" I heard Lissa yell

"Living room" I yelled back and saw the blond Queen walk in with a camera that she was now never without out in case something happened "Oh i have to get a picture of this Rose!" Lissa squeaked pulling the camera up and taking a picture "I forgot why i came over now" Lissa laughed walking out leaving us all Laughing

"Mummy?" Keller asked

"Yes sweetie?" I smiled looking down at her

"Can i have dinner now?" Keller grinned at me

"Yes you can baby" I laughed getting up to make her dinner half way through cooking sausages and mash Dimitri came over and wrapped his arms round my waist and whispered in my ear "i can't wait to have more kids and have a proper family" I smiled and turned round and kissed him

"Mummy, Daddy not while i'm here!" Keller yelled covering her eyes


	4. is it worth it? i say yes

**There shall be a -M- is this chapter and it will be marked and there will be some old friends and new enemies ;) **

**Disclaimers**** i do not own VA the wonderful RM dose i only own Keller and the plot **** enjoy see you down there...**

**-****Is it worth it?**

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_I was happy me and Dimitri were back together my life was finally becoming better Adrian and his girlfriend Elena were looking after Keller tonight so me and Dimitri could have some time to ourselves we had started with dinner out on the patio and then Dimitri pulled me into the bed room and looked into my eyes with such love and passion my heart started to beat harder I'm sure he could have heard it, _

"_Roza i love you with all my heart" Dimitri said and crushed his lips to mine and i kissed him back _

_**(-M- scene if u want u may scroll down to the next marker it is my first time doing this sorry if it sucks 3)**_

_Dimitri laid us on the bed him on top of me and started kissing down my neck and found my sensitive part and started to kiss, suck and bite at it i let out a low moan but i couldn't do anything because Dimitri had me pinned down against the bed is body pressing hard against mine. Dimitri then pushed my dress up and over my head so i was only in my black lacy underwear Dimitri stopped kissing my neck and sat up and looked at my body like it was gold _

"_Roza..." Dimitri mumbled _

"_Comrade" i replied ", See something you like?" _

"_Definitely" _

_I reached up and took his shirt off but the buttons were taking too long so i just pulled it apart and looked at his tanned god like chest it looked like it was sculpted by a professional crafts-men i sat up and straddled him and kissed down his jaw to his neck and bit down...hard ;) he growled and wrapped his hands round me and un-clasped my bra and the fabric fell off me and he started to suck on my erect nipples and started to massage them aswell i moan in pleaser all the while getting his jeans off one i did i hooked to fingers in his boxers and got them off and the only thing keeping us apart was the little bit of fabric at my entrance, _

"_Dimitri i need you!" i said then he threw me onto the bed and kissed down my stomach down to the top of my black lacy thong and with his teeth removed it and started to nibble on my womanly bud _

"_Fuck Dimitri" i gasped "s-stop teasing" i manage to get out _

"_Are you ready my Roza?" Dimitri Questioned _

"_y-yes Di-Dimitri" i moaned _

_And with that he thrust hard into me, and i moaned out in pleasure and he went slower and harder faster and softer we went on like that for hours till i finally reached my peek and as i came i yelled Dimitri's name as he yelled mine _

_**(End of-M- you can look now kiddies xx) **_

"_i love you my Roza" Dimitri said to me kissing me on last time _

"_I love you too Comrade" i said our bodied gleamed with sweat that sparkled when the light of the sun hit it * Vampire time ;)* and fell asleep to out breathing _

_**-END FLASH BACK-**_

I smiled remembering that night it was five months ago and it was the first time me and Dimitri had been intimate since Keller was born. A lot has changed in five months one Lissa had her baby well babies which was a shock for everyone she had two girls one called Andrea and the other is called Cali me and Dimitri helped with their pink (ugh!) room but when it was done it was lovely the walls were baby pink and there cots were white and they had a wardrobe each! They are only four months old now and have more clothes than Keller did. Oh i forgot to mention i am five months and six days pregnant with as Adrian told me twin boys go figure huh. They're going to be called Damon and Stefan **/AN: i love Vampire Diaries so i thought fuck it I'll name Rose's babies after the Salvatore brothers :D/** and Dimitri was decorating their room and i wasn't allowed to see till they were born. as i was about to sit down Keller and Adam came running in there goes the relaxing Saturday night i was hoping for...

"MUMMY!" Keller yelled from the door

"YES?" i yelled back walking over to them

"Mummy can Adam stay?" Keller asked

"Please Aunt Rose?" Adam asked

"Okay but go tell your mum okay i don't want a repeat of what happened last time" i said narrowing my eyes at them, last time Adam had stayed he didn't tell Lissa and she went nuts and instead of coming and asking me if he was here she told all the guardians to look outside of court...then came to ask me let's just say the guardians weren't happy they walked off to Lissa house next door through the gate we made in the fence just as my door went and i answered and there stood the bitch herself Tasha...


	5. this could be fun

**Disclaimers! I do not own VA or its characters tho i do own Keller and the babies plus the plot: D x and you will find something out in this chapter**

**This could be fun! **

"Tasha what do you want?" i growled at her

"Just come to see my daughter Rose" she snapped at me

"What do u mean your daughter!" i snapped back

"Oh rose we know Keller was ment to be mine and Dimitri's not yours, she looks just like me don't you think" Tasha said to me

But before i could react Dimitri was at the door and was yelling at Tasha to leave and she is thank fuck! I swear if she touches my baby i will kill her

_OHMYGOD Rose i saw what Tasha just did she came over here raving that Keller was here Christian kicked her out! _Lissa said through the bond

_Why! That's his aunt! But i guess she is a crazy bitch now_ i said back

_I'll talk to u later Liss _

_Okay Rose _

After i spoke to Liss i decided i needed some sleep and let Keller and Adam play in her room its strange Keller might call Liss Aunt Lissa and Christian Uncle Chris and Adam me Aunt Rose and now even calls Dimitri his Uncle they were not brought up as cousins and i find it quite funny.

**Keller POV**

i heard mummy talking to lady Ozera she said she came to see me that i was her daughter! That's not true i know it Rose is my mummy not that stupid old lady she took my daddy away from me for 10 years but i got to see my granny and aunties and meet Paul i looked again and i saw my daddy yelling at Tasha

"TASHA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" daddy yelled at her

"well Dimika i am here to see our daughter" Tasha said smiling at him

"OUR DAUGHTER KELLER IS ROZA'S AND MY DAUGHTER YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH HER!" daddy yelled again

"Oh Rose i just noticed your carrying my other baby" Tasha squeaked

"Tasha get the fuck away from my family" Daddy said in a low menacing voice

"Dimika you know there mine not the blood whores" Tasha smiled and walked away

After that mummy walked into her room looking shocked and daddy followed her

"Adam i will be back in a minute okay" i told my best friend and aunt Lissa's son Adam was strange like me we hadn't told our parent but Adam was hit by a car and i healed him and we have a bond like our mums do, it was awesome sometimes because we could be really quite if we got into trouble Adam had the fire element but he could heal people but we didn't know why but i had all the Moroi had uncle Adrian knew but i couldn't tell my mummy just yet

"Okay Keller" Adam smiled at me

I walked into their room and saw mummy crying into daddy's chest

"Мумия ты в порядке?"i asked mummy **Mummy are you okay? **

"Я в порядке конфетка поиграть с Адамом"mummy replied **I'm fine sweetie go play with Adam**

"okay mummy I love you" i said walking out to go play with Adam

"i love you to sweet heart" mummy said back


	6. i didnt expect this when i woke up this

**Did not expect that when i woke up this morning**

**Disclaimers i do not own Vampire Academy the wonderful Richelle mead does**

I woke up after an hour so sleeping and worrying about what Tasha had said to me she said she would get Keller and my unborn babies i had to admit the woman frightened me a bit but i couldn't let her know that, after i woke up i went and had a shower letting the hot water work its wonders on my sore back, after half an hour in their i put on a stretchy tank top and sweat pants and my hair in a messy bun and walked out of the safety of my bed room and down to where i could smell something chocolate cooking ,went down the stairs to see what chocolate goodness Dimitri had cooked today

"Mmm...Chocolate pancakes" i moaned

"Are they nice Roza?" Dimitri asked

"Very!" i said back

"Good, remember we have a doctor's appointment today" Dimitri said pretty much talking to the bump and not me geez i feel loved

"Mummy can i talk to you?" Asked Keller

"Yes sweetie" i said walking over to her

"Mummy it's about me and Adam and Uncle Adrian" Keller said

"Why? What's wrong?" i asked worried then out of no were Adrian appeared

"Keller has powers" He stated

"What!" i yelled

"Mummy i have powers over all the elements and i healed Adam when we were five he fell and broke his neck and i healed him and we are connected like you and Aunt Lissa" Keller told me

When she told me that i was in extreme shock my daughter had every Moroi power and healed Adam i couldn't believe this i only noticed Dimitri was with me because he went and hugged Keller tight

"Daddy...Can't Breath" Keller told him

"Oh hunny I'm sorry" Dimitri said

"Daddy it's okay i don't get the darkness like Aunt Lissa and Adam can heal aswell and i am getting help off of the magic teachers here at court so i am completely fine i promise" Keller told Dimitri

"Keller sweetie why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"Because i didn't want you to worry" Keller muttered

"hunny you should have told me when you found out" i told her

"But mummy i didnt have a daddy and you were stressed and i didnt want to worry you, puls Uncle Adrian has been helping me control them before we told the magic teachers" Keller smiled at me

i looked at Ardian and wondered why he didnt tell me, i was confused Keller was my baby and he was keeping things about her from me, but i had to trust her judgement of the situation al least she told me now right? Dimitri came over and rested his hands over mine on the bump and keller came over and stood next to us a rear family moment but now i was worired about Stefan and Damon would they have powers? or was it just Keller?


	7. contractions

**Disclaimer- i do not own VA tho i own Keller Adam the babies and the plot :D now in this chapter a lot will happen and things will unravel ;) and sorry i didn't update sooner i have been studying for exams :O and i am now on exam leave from school so i will hopefully be writing more and longer chapters but i don't really know if anyone really likes this story so before i write another chapter i want at least 5 or 6 Reviews anyway here's the story :D xx**

Contractions?

Don't you just love it when your boyfriend looks after his daughter? Well i wish i could say that Dimitri is too busy with Stefan and Damon's room and to be quite honest i love that he is i just wish i could fucking see, Keller is 11 in a few days and Dimitri has taken no notice of her and it's really upsetting for both me and her i have been helping Lissa with Andrea and Cali and teaching Keller and Adam how to change them Christian has been helping Dimitri and still has time for his family!

"Dimitri we need to talk," i told him sternly.

"What's wrong Roza?" He asked puzzled.

"Well the fact that your Daughter turns 11 in 3 days and you have taken no notice to her what so ever and its upsetting her so much!" i yelled the last part to him.

"Roza i know it's her birthday that's why i am finishing the boy's room now, so i can spend more time with you both," Dimitri said looking down and i lifted his head back up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Well right now i think you should go and spend time with your daughter," i told him

After that i went to make dinner and started thinking about how my life had changed so much in the last few months i looked at the pictures of me and Keller when she was just born above the Fridge my hair was stuck to my to my forehead and Keller was crying and pink but since she was born Lissa kept taking picture of her because she looked so different because of her Dimitri Coloured hair and smile, my eyes and skin tone and she couldn't get enough pictures then she had Adam and it got worse, i laughed thinking about everything. I was about to call Keller in for lunch when i was hit over the head and everything went blank...

"Ouch" i muttered when i woke up and instantly took in my surroundings the room was dark with a light in the middle of the floor and a crib in the corner "Shit, Shit, SHIT" i yelled

"Rose no need for the language" Someone said and slapped me right across the face

"What the FUCK!" i yelled again and then i saw who it was that hit me...Tasha Ozera

"Rose i don't why my baby being taught how to swear now we just need to wait till its born then i will go get Keller and Dimika and we can be a family without you braking us up" Tasha told me

"Tasha you are not taking my family" i told her and felt pain in my back my eyes widened SHIT then i saw Tasha stuck me with a needle and before i had time to ask she told me what it was

"It will make you go into labour so i can get my baby and leave you to rot!" Tasha smile

"NO..." my sentence was cut off when i was hit with another contraction "AHH!" i yelled

"Well it shouldn't be long then hopefully it's a very painful birth" Tasha smirked and took my shorts off to see if i was crowing.

"Tasha my waters just broke you have a long wait" I told her, "Just promise me one thing?

"What?" Tasha asked.

"Look after them" i said as i felt another contraction they were getting closer together

"I will Rosemarie don't worry" Tasha told me "I SEE THE HEAD!" Tasha yelled

"Tasha as soon as their out wrap them up so there not cold," I told her.

"They're out?" Tasha questioned

"Tasha I'm having twins" I told her and pushed down

**Lissa's POV**

"She's having them! Now you need to drive faster Adrian" I yelled at him we had been looking for Rose for 2 days and we finally tracked her down and tomorrow was Keller's birthday we needed to get Rose home for that and were going to save her! Dimitri looked like he wanted to kill someone so did Chris i was worried Tasha would kill Rose after the birth and then steal her boys i felt tears running down my face i looked at Dimitri and burst into tears then i was hit with a really bad pain and i knew it was from Rose i thought how would be a good time to send a message threw the bond

"Rose were nearly their hold on!" I yelled to her

"Lissa help... she has one of them already!" Rose cried threw the bond

"Lissa tell Rose were here!" Adrian yelled at me

"Rose were nearly their don't worry" I told her and the car stopped and Dimitri ran into the little hut and we ran after him and what i saw was horrible Rose was lying on the floor covered in blood and was pale lying in the floor and Tasha was stood above her with a fire ball in hand

"Aunt Tasha don't please!" Christian yelled

"Why not? She stole my family Keller and the boys should be mine!" Tasha cried

"Aunt Tasha please, Rose is my sister please don't hurt her!" Chris cried, "Please"

After that Tasha dropped the fire onto Rose and i yelled out but before anyone could react Christian threw fire at Tasha and Dimitri got Rose out of the way and Tasha let out an animalistic scream and fell flat on the ground i looked at Rose, she was pale her forehead shined with sweat and her eyes glistened with tears she was awake and she had her boys in her arms and Dimitri's arms wrapped round her i ran to her and threw my arms round her

"Rose, I'm so happy your okay i didn't want to lose my sister" I cried

"Guys we need to get Rose home and the boys checked" Adrian told us


	8. Its over?

**Heyya guys, sorry i haven't updated in a while! I haven't been well and have been busy, am 2 months into the new school year and i have had 6 tests already! Shocking huh? Anyway i shall try and update whenever i am on the laptop if my sister isn't hogging it ¬¬ oh and I'm 16 now :D anyway i don't own VA or its characters just the plot **

Chapter 8 it's over?

"Mummy" Yelled Keller running into the living room

"Hello sweetie" i smiled at her

"MUMMY, OHMYGOD!" Keller screamed and hugged me not noticing i had her bothers in my arms and on cue Damon started to cry

"Dimitri can you take them?" i asked Dimitri

"Yes Roza" Dimitri replied coming to take them, Stefan had my hair and Dimitri's eyes and Damon was the exact opposite of his brother and sister, he had black hair and My eyes, after Dimitri took the boys Keller jumped on me and hugged me and kissed my cheeks, i hugged her back kissing every part of her face i could

"Mummy i was so scared" She cried into my shoulder

"I know baby, It's okay now. It's all over Tasha's gone" i said kissing her forehead

**3 weeks later**

Well it has been 3 weeks since the twins arrived Dimitri and I couldn't be happier Tasha is gone and there fine safe and healthy Damon was the exact opposite of his brother and sister, he had black hair and my eyes, and Stefan had my hair and Dimitri's eyes he looked more like Keller then Damon. Keller loves them she loves helping look after them she is still stuck to Adam like glue but since me and Lissa both know they have a bond now there isn't much we can do to keep them apart we don't really try, Lissa loved the boy's aswell. But since there birth the queen stepped down and now Lissa and Christian are the Moroi king and queen so there life is so much more hectic so i look after their girls as well as Adam Keller and my boys.

"MUMMY! Damon needs changed!" Keller shouted down

"Okaii hunny bring him down" I yelled back up at Keller

"Mummy?" Keller asked as she walked in with Damon

"Yes sweetie?" i answered

"Can i stay with auntie Lissa tonight?" Keller asked innocently

"Yes sweetie" i replied while changing her brother, god how can babies turn much solid?

"YEY! Thanks mum" Keller said running out the room

"Dimitri, go help your daughter find clothes!" i said to him

"Okay Roza" He said kissing my cheek

"Um Dimitri...you missed" i smiled

"Oh well let me try again" He said before crushing his lips to mine and after a few minuets i pulled away

"You got it that time" i smirked at him.

"I love you Roza" he smiled at me

"I love you too" i smiled back at him

Tasha POV *_**Mwahaha I'm evil :P***_

"Once again we failed in getting the child!"

"B-But i tried" i cried as my burns were treated

"You should have tried harder!"

"Please give me a second chance?" i begged

"Fine! One more chance and if you fail me again...well you know what happens"

"I'm sorry Tatiana*cant remember how to spell her name:S*" I cried

"You will be if you fail me again Tasha" the former queen barked

Adams POV

I was going to tell Keller tonight, even if it destroyed our friendship. She needed to know how i felt i might only be 11 but i knew i like Keller and i wanted to be like Mummy and daddy and Auntie Rose and Uncle Dimitri

"Keller...i like you" I muttered

"What Adam?" Keller questioned

"Doesn't matter" I smiled quickly

"Okay...silly billy" Keller smiled

"Come on lets go see Andrea and Cali" I smiled at Keller

"okay" Keller said standing up

"Adam close your eyes for a second?" Keller instructed and i did as she said "Keep them closed" Keller warned and heard her walking closer to me and as i took a deep breath in i could smell her strawberry shampoo. I stood as still as a statue. Then after a few seconds i felt pressure on my lips but as quick as it had came it was gone

"Open your eyes now" and again i did as i was told and when i looked at Keller she was blushing a deep red "Come on lets go see your sisters" Keller yawned

**Hello again **** hope you liked this chapter? There is going to be 3 more chapters to this story and then a sequel which will be Keller Adam and Andrea and Cali Damon and Stefan's lives at St Vlads :D REVIEW! 3**


	9. a new dawn a new day

**Disclaimer- i don't own VA or its characters just the plot **** enjoy **

Chapter 9 a new dawn of a new day

Keller's POV

"Auntie Lissa...can i talk to you?" i asked

"Sure sweetie what's wrong?" Auntie Lissa asked me

"Well i like someone and I'm pretty sure he likes me back but i don't know if i'm to young or not" I said looking down

"Well hunny, i wouldn't say your too young" Auntie Lissa smiled," So whose the lucky guy?"

"Well...Erm...Adam" i said quietly

"Aww hunny that's really cute" Auntie Lissa said her jade green eyes glittering with happy tears

"Okay...i got to go find him anyway, i left him in the park before i came here" i muttered walking out of the kitchen

As i was walking over to the park i saw Adam getting pushed by a kid that looked about 14 he had brown hair green eyes, and according to the yellows and oranges in his aura he was a fire user i could faintly hear what he was saying to Adam

"Your pathetic! You think you would be able to take me down?" He laughed as Adam lay on the ground "Your a stupid little fire user who cant do it for shit!" He yelled in his face

"HEY!" I yelled at him," Get out his face before i rearrange yours!" I said getting closer to him

"Yeah what you going to do? Get your blood whore of a mother on me?" He yelled at me

"No unlike you i can fight for myself" I said punching him in the jaw

"You little witch" He yelled "you're going to get it now!" he said fire appearing in his hands

"Oh yeah guess what i can do that too" I said as fire surrounded me " Yeah i'm one gifted Dhampir" i smirked at him

"You're a fucking freak!" He yelled at me

"Yeah i might be a freak but i am also the daughter of the two most famous guardians in the world" i smiled "Oh and if you touch my boyfriend again..." My voice turned sinister "You won't live to tell the tale"

"Your...your Rose and Dimitri Belikov's daughter?" He yelled "My mother said your mother was a stupid blood whore and your father was crazy to be with her" He said walking away

When he walked away i went over to Adam to see if he was okay, his blue eyes were sparkling and his hair in a messy style which Uncle Adrian probably did for him and had a bruise on his cheek and a cut lip

"Adam why didn't you call me through the bond?" i asked picking him up

"I didn't want to... encase you were with your mum and dad" Adam said

"Adam...you're so silly sometimes. I would drop anything to come help you, I'm going to be your guardian when we grow up like my mum is your mums" i smiled healing his lip and cheek

"I'm sorry Keller" Adam smirked just like his dads "So uh...i'm your boyfriend huh?"

"Well Erm...only if you want to be" i said shyly

"Well i want to be" Adam smiled

Adrian POV

"Elena can you come here a second?" i yelled to my soon to be fiancée

"What is it Adrian?" She asked coming in to the bed room

"Elena i love you with all my heart and i don't think i could stand to live another second without you will you marry me?" i asked

"Oh Adrian of course i will" Elena said kissing me hard on the lips and when she pulled away i set my hands on her small bump i was getting married and i was going to be a dad i couldn't be happier

"UNCLE ADRIAN!" yelled a little voice i new so well

"Keller my dear what's up?" I smiled

"Well...Uncle Adrian can you help me?" Keller asked me looking down

"With..." I asked

"Well it's my mum and dad's anniversary per say well its been 13 years to the day that they met and fell in love and i want to have a party for them and growing up i have notice you have ALOT of parties" Keller smirked

"Well i'm sure we can help" I smiled taking Elena's hand

"YEY! Thank you sooooooo much Uncle Adrian" I said hugging him "And thank you sooooooo much too Auntie Elena" she smiled and Elena looked shocked at Keller calling her Auntie Elena

"Your very welcome sweetheart" Elena said smiling

"Oh by the way congratulations on the baby" Keller said "I can see her aura" Keller smiled

"You can?" Elena whispered placing her hand on her bump

"Uhuh" Keller smiled

"Keller back in here" I yelled after her

"Yes" she said poking her head round the door

"

Your aura has pink in it" I said she was in love! No, no , no she was too young for that

"Yeah...?" Keller asked

"Keller do you have a boyfriend?" I asked and she turned red

"Well...i asked Adam" She smiled

"And he said?" I pressed

"He said he would be my boyfriend" She said running out

"Aww that's sweet" Elena mused

"If we have a daughter she is not leaving the house till she's forty" I muttered and Elena just laughed

"Oh you think i'm kidding" i smiled kissing her

Rose POV

"_Rose Keller and Adam are together" _Liss yelled through the bond

"_Ohmygod really?" i asked _

"_Yep" _Lissa replied

"Dimitri!" i yelled into the garden

"Yes Roza?" he asked walking in

"Keller and Adam are together" I smiled

"What?" Dimitri yelled

"Hunny she's 11 old enough for a boyfriend" I said touching his arm

"But what if they do stuff?" Dimitri said helplessly

"Hunny there 11 they haven't been taught about it yet" i laughed

"Okay Roza" he said kissing me "I i love you forever&always"

"I love you too Dimitri forever&always"

**And this is the end of this chapter:D now press the sexy button lets try for 6 for the next chapter?:D longest one! 1,013 words **


	10. AN!

**Since putting up the new chapter i haven't had 1 review, and if i don't get any i'm not continuing with the story, sorry but i'm not wasting my time on a story that no one reads! So unless i get atleast 10 reviews i'm not updating**


	11. it all comes out now

**Would like to give a shout out to **

**crazybookworm190**

**They were kind enough to review when no one else did: /**

**Anyway only 2 more chapters left till the sequel whose excided? I know i am hehe anyway on with the story this chapter will contain torture of a child that some readers may find distressing, so if you will skip to Adams POV **

Chapter 10 it all comes out now

Tasha POV

I had to get that little brat this time or Tatiana will kill me, why she wants the brat is beyond me but i would rather her not kill me. Oh well, i have to get some people to help me, maybe Christian will? No he's too busy with that stupid Visalia and there brood of mongrels

"Tasha!" yelled Tatiana

"Yes?" i yelled back

"The child is walking back to the gym grab her before she gets there" Tatiana commanded

I walked out to the dark court yard i saw her waist long brown hair shimmer in the glow of the full moon i walked over to her as quite as a mouse and grabbed her

"Shh little one, wouldn't want to alarm anyone would we!" i smirked evilly

"Please don't hurt me" She cried

"I won't if you don't scream" i snapped at her and dragged her back into the cave in the woods the cave was dark and dirty there was water dripping some were inside but i wouldnt go find out, the breeze was cut off when we entered the cave to find the Strigoi&Tatiana when i got back Tatiana grabbed the child and tied her to a chair as the Strigoi moved in on her the fear became more pronounced on her face, as Tatiana nodded her head they moved in biting at any bit of exposed skin they could find, or they were burning her, i couldn't stand to watch this so i turned my back to the crying child.

"Please let me go home" Keller wailed as Tatiana let the Strigoi drink the girls blood

"Tatiana why did you want the girl?" i asked her

"She is a monstrosity. She shouldn't have been born, she would throw the world off balance" Tatiana said with disgust evident in her voice

"Please make them stop" Keller screeched as they started to burn her with metal rods

"Tatiana i think that's enough" I yelled at her fire appearing in my hands

"Tasha, Tasha, Tasha" Tatiana tutted "It seems you've gotten soft, the girl disserves this"

"Why does she?" i snapped "She hasn't done a thing to you she is a child who doesn't disserve any of this" then out of no wear fire erupted and the Strigoi&Tatiana were dead burnt to a crisp, i hear Keller cry even louder i looked over and saw the rope holding her hands was on fire. I ran over to her and untied her wrists as soon as i did she threw her arms around my neck i felt the blood coming from her bites

"Come on sweetie" I said picking her up as she went limp in my arms

"Keller!" I said shaking her i lay her on the ground "KELLER" I yelled when i heard her breathing pick up her eyes opened, they were no longer brown but red

"Tasha" She murmured "Please tell my family i love them" She said as tears dripped down her tan cheeks

"No! Keller hunny you can tell them yourself" I whispered to the little girl in my arms as her eyes closed i heard people running through the cave

"Keller" Screamed Dimitri as he ran up to me holding her

"Dimitri i swear it wasn't me" I said as he picked up his daughter "Dimitri it was Tatiana she used compulsion on me" I said looking at him the sadness of the truth showing in my voice

"Tasha what happened?" Whispered Rose tears running down her face

"Tatiana...s-she wanted her dead, she said she was a monstrosity, that she needed to die" i cried

Adams POV

"Mummy have they found her" I cried

"Yes sweetie they have but she's...Adams hunny she's dead" Mummy sobbed

"No, no, no she's not i can still feel her through the bond. Mummy she's just passed out" I told my mum

"Can you" Mum asked in disbelief

"Yes mummy" I said happy tears running down my face just as Daddy came through saying all four babies were sleeping and Uncle Adrian walked in

"Lissa have they found her?" He asked tears pooling in his eyes

"Yes there bringing her back Adrian Tatiana used compulsion on Tasha!" Mummy cried daddy looked shocked

"What's happened to her?" Uncle Adrian asked about Tatiana

"Tasha killed her" I announced

"She did?" Mummy asked

"Yep i saw through Keller's eyes before she passed out, mummy Keller's powers have gotten stronger i can feel it she's healing herself" I smiled proudly

I could feel Keller getting better her pain going away

_Adam thank you for helping them find me_ Keller sent through the bond

_Any time Keller _i sent back

"Mummy are they coming back yet?" i asked

"Yes hunny there coming home now" Mummy smiled at me

I ran out the door straight to my sleeping beauty i had to see her be with her make sure she was okay, i saw Uncle Dimitri carry her out of the woods and i ran as fast as my legs would go once i got there i ran up to her and held her hand as Dimitri walked to the Hospital the doctors asked what happened and i told them what i saw they had Keller connected to machines to watch her heart beat to give her oxygen suddenly the heart monitor flat lined

Keller POV

There was a light i could see it, i heard a beep, beep, beep and suddenly everything went dead people were shouting orders and people were crying, i was following the light i knew it would take me to wear i needed to be i knew it would, the light got brighter peoples shouting got louder and louder the light got brighter

"Keller come oh sweetie come back to us" said i voice i didn't know i hadn't gone anyway had i? I don't remember anything just darkness and pain and...Adam! my little brothers, My parents...My family they needed me like i needed them

"She's coming back" I heard someone shout

"Mummy" I murmured

**Sorry to leave you there guys but i just had to, last chapter next :D then the sequel :D **

**REVIEW! I'll love you if you do **


	12. four years later

**Hellooo all this is the last chapter sad face, i have enjoyed writing it though. There shall be a sequel: D which will be based around Keller & Adam but will still involve Dimitri and Rose Lissa and Christian and the twins **

**Disclaimer- i do not own VA or its characters just the plot and the children **

4 years later 

It had been four years to the day that i nearly lost my daughter four years to this day that the old Queen Tatiana was killed trying to murder my Daughter, though she was saved by an unlikely friend i owe her so much, Tasha Ozera stole my soul mate kidnapped my daughter but saved her aswell for 11 years Tasha was under compulsion from the queen to steal Dimitri from me, they to kidnap my daughter Tatiana fed my daughter to Strigoi and burned her, but Tasha set them all alight and saved her and for that i will be forever great full to her. Tatiana wanted my little girl dead because she had the elemental magic air fire water air and the rarest spirit, she said my daughter was a monstrosity she should have been killed at birth. See me and my Husband are both Dhampir's we shouldn't have been able to have a baby but when me and my best friend and charge Visalia Dragomir were in a car crash were her parents and brother died and so did i but Lissa healed me with spirit she healed the part of me that couldn't have children thus my daughter was born.

"Mum!" yelled my now 15 year old daughter Keller Belikov

"What Keller?" i yelled up to her

"Mum i can't find Damon" Keller yelled she was playing with her now 4 year old brothers Stefan and Damon, though Damon was now out playing in the garden with Lissa Daughter Cali

"Keller he's in the garden" shouted my nephew Prince Adam Ozera Lissa son and Keller's Best friend and boyfriend at one point; they aren't related Lissa is my best friend and charge Christian is Dimitri's charge we now live on the campus of St Vladimir's Academy, though the Academy holds memories for me i would rather forget it also holds good ones, Lissa is teaching the young Moroi how to control spirit since she is queen she passed the defensive magic program and is allowing Moroi to fight if they wish to train with us Dhampir's Adam is one of those Moroi the train with us

"Auntie Rose can i go up and see Keller?" Adam asked

"Yes of course you can" I smiled at him

"Thanks" He smiled walking up the stairs in the Academy we have on campus housing so on the weekend Keller comes home to stay or she will stay with her Uncle Adrian and Aunt Elena, who has a 3 year old son Aiden who is Adrian's double

"Mummy" Damon came in smiling at me

"Yes sweetie" I asked

"I found a bug" He announced proudly

"Oh really what kind of bug?" i asked him, i hate this part of him being in the garden, he always brings in worms or spiders

"I don't know, Cali knocked it out my hands" Damon complained

"Okay sweetie go out and play with your cousin" I smiled warmly as Adam and Keller came running down the stairs

"Mum?" Keller asked as i turned round i was just about knocked off my feet, Keller had her still waist length brown hair in a high pony tail, shorts, a sports bra and converse on,

"Yes Keller?" i replied shakily, she looks so much like me it was unbelievable

"I'm going to the Gym with Adam" She smiled

"Okay remember to go see Christian when he gets back to start on advanced fire training" I smiled at them both

"Yes mum" Keller smiled as she walked out Damon and Stefan as far as Adrian could tell me Damon had Fire and Stefan had Water, Damon was a lot like me and Stefan was like Dimitri

_Rose?_ Lissa asked through the bond

_Yeah Liss?_ I asked back

_Its Keller and Adam i think there back together _Lissa squeaked

_Why do you think that?_ I asked

_Oh because there stood outside the gym kissing_ Lissa

_Really? _I replied shocked

_Yep _Lissa sang through the bond

Keller's POV

"Adam we have to keep this quite" i said kissing his soft lips

"I know Keller, why though?" he asked me

"Because I'm a Dhampir your next for the throne people wouldn't like it" I said looking down

Adam put his finger under my chin bringing my face level with his, he had a growth spurt at 13 he was now 6ft while i was 5.7

"Keller my mum changed the rules if i want to marry you when were older i will" He smiled and pressed his lips to mine, when he pulled away i looked into his bright blue eyes he was the spitting image of his father right down to his trade mark smirk that i loved so much

"Keller i have to get back it's nearly midnight" Adam smiled sadly

"Well i could ask Auntie Lissa if i could stay" I smiled

We walked across the gray school yard to Aunt Lissa house the moon lit up the bleak ground Adam had his arm round my waist as we walked back to his house

"Mum" Adam yelled his house was different from mine it was all neutral colours browns creams etc his room was black and blue, and his little sisters room was pink and baby pink

"Yes Adam" Aunt Lissa asked walking out the kitchen with Andrea in her arms, Lissa's jade green eyes sparkled in the light her platinum blond hair shimmering in the light she was truly gorgeous my Uncle Christian says he would never be the man he is today without her they remind me of my mum and dad though my mum and dad they truly loved each other even though it was forbidden i hope one day me and Adam will be like them, i know from growing up with him Uncle Adrian was a man whore till he met Aunt Elena

"Mum can Keller stay to night?" Adam asked her

"yes of Keller you can stay" Aunt Lissa smiled

_Adam I'm going to get changed_ i said through the bond

_Okay Keller_ Adam replied

The good thing of practically living here was that i had my own set of drawers in Adams room, i grabbed some shorts and a tank top and went to the bathroom to get changed, there bathroom was pure white with a huge bath tub and shower i put on my shorts and tank top i look at myself in the mirror i had bite marks all over my arms and belly from being kidnapped when i was 11 by the old queen Tatiana but i was saved by Tasha Ozera Uncle Christians aunt even though she took my dad away for me till i was 10, she was under compulsion the whole time i go and stay with her in California for 2 weeks every year she teaches me really cool fire techniques and her friends show me how to use earth water and air.

"Keller are you dressed I'm coming in" Adam shouted

"Yes Adam I'm Dressed" i laughed

"Good come on lets go to bed" Adam said pulling me to his room i hadn't noticed till now but he was shirtless and buff for a Moroi i lay my head on his chest and fell into a dreamless sleep, or so i thought...

**Well how do you like the last chapter? Review and hopefully if things go to plan the sequel will be up by Friday the 28****th**** of October 2011 it will be called 'Another day Another Moroi to save' peace out guys 3 **


	13. SEQUEL!

Hello my lovely people :D just a quick post to say the sequel is up :D its called Another day Another Moroi to save enjoy

GuardianMeganBelikov signing out 3


End file.
